Saint Oracle District
powerful cultivators were no higher than level six of Dao Origin Stage * is the weakest cultivation district in the Qing-Yun Realm. People here are always generous but not powerful. Real powerful figures seldom come to this place." ch. 986 * "It is said that once there was a god descending to this place. The god sighed and said this place wasn't fit for martial art cultivation! * "That is why this place is called Oracle District." * "It's Thousand Peak Mountain." "At the foot of the mountain, it is the territory of Song Clan." ch. 987 * Sky Treasure Mountain * Town of Ye Song Clan * Song Fei - third young lord of Song Clan chief's son ch. 987 * Song Xuan- a young man wearing clothes of poor quality,His eyes looked clear and spirited. However, he was skinny. His face was in square shape though. * chief of Song Clan, Song Wuyang * Song Jue's elder brother, Song Sheng Li Clan Li Qingzhou ch. 1013 Sky Treasure Mountain 'Nine-layer Valley Awaits Monarch!' ch. 1035 At this moment, below the words, the rolling purple qi slowly formed a platform, which seemed to be quite solid. In the center of the platform, there was an obvious handprint. 'Operate the martial art on the hand and put it on the handprint perfectly. Operate the energy in dantian in the number of nine and open the door!' 'Who pretends to be with qualifications will be banished by heavens!' 'The fourth person, are you ready?' 1038 'Nine-layer Valley has come through nine vicissitudes. Finally, you are here.' The words kept showing up. When the new words showed up, the previous ones disappeared. When the third line was up, the first line had vanished. The first word of the second line started to blur. 'The first three layers are arranged for human's benefits. It is also a trial for human limits. After the three layers, whoever attempts to enter the fourth layer would have to accept a handprint test. If he or she fails to match the handprint, he or she will be sent away immediately. After that, the entire Nine-layer Valley will leave this world until the next time.' 'This is the ninth world.' 'We have been waiting for such a long time to find you, until finally, you came.' 'This is the answer I can give you that may solve the puzzle in your heart.' 'You must be curious about who I am.' More words were showing up. It was actually responding to Ye Xiao's question. 'I haven't mentioned my name for a long time. However, people used to call me Master Tianji. You can call me the same.' 'You may guess me wrong. You are making me too powerful. You may think that I can see through your mind even though I have been living a long time earlier. In fact, I am not as powerful as you think.' The words showed up. 'For us, it is not such a powerful move to just fold a period of time. You may find it difficult to understand. Let me explain in another way. We can easily fold the period between ten thousand years ago and the present time. By doing so, I can fold your world to ten thousand years ago, or bring the world ten thousand years ago to the present.' 'I can absolutely explain it in a more difficult way and you may probably become more lost. There is a big difference between your view and mine. You can't understand the time folding theory, because nobody in your universe has such a heaven-breaking powerful cultivator. Once your universe acquire a super cultivator who is as powerful as the first three men who were chosen, it will become solid and stable. Except the super cultivator himself, nobody else can do anything to change the status of your universe.' 'All in all… you are still in a universe which is still too weak. If you want your universe to be stronger, it all depends on you. For now, you are the fourth person. I am hopeful that you can be a powerful figure who dominates.' 'Don't doubt it. In other worlds, there is a man who is just like you. However, it depends on who among you can make it to the last. I hope you can be faster than the other guy and win the competition!' 'Let's not waste time. Let me introduce you the valley.' The word showed up line after line, like a letter to a close friend. It slowly presented Master Tianji's words to Ye Xiao. 'The appearance of Nine-layer Valley was an unexpected incident. Me and my brother had fought against our chief and rested somewhere together. By accident, we leaked out some primal living spiritual qi… Years later, when I returned to this place, I found it became something we never could imagine. Man can never predict the move of heavens. Things always change. Since this happened, it must have a reason in the world.' … 1 Tianji, (天机), god's will or nature's mystery. ch. 1039 'So I locked this mountain, and for some special reason, it became a secret reserve project.' 'After more years, me and my brother have become as powerful as heavens. This reserve project was meaningless to us. However, even though it is useless to us, it still has a certain use. At least it must be useful for the new people who we wanted to train.' 'We are all so busy though. We don't have time to do more arrangements in this place, so we just changed the structures of this mountain a little bit and put it into use. As long as the mountain doesn't fall, it will grow itself.' 'Things in the first three layers are all some normal medical materials. They are mostly useless. That's why we keep it open to everybody. As long as you are capable enough, you can go take whatever you want. The fourth layer is the beginning of the real trial.' 'Of course, the fourth layer is only an authentication process. As long as you pass it, you own the fourth layer. However… the fifth is coming. It all depends on your own fate.' 'When you enter the other five layers, you will understand what I truly have left you. You will truly understand that I am being honest to say that it is useless to us but greatly useful to you!' 'Nine-layer Valley… is actually nine layers of heavens…' The last thing appeared was an ellipsis. The words were gone. ch. 140 A lazy guy who was laughing so wildly suddenly trembled. He looked around in confusion and said, "Who's there? Who's plotting?" Another man who looked dishonest casually said while wagging his head, "Arrogant! Look at your dumbass face. Who would plot against you? Don't think much of yourself!" "That's not right… Something is wrong…" The lazy man rubbed his head and said, "I felt the heavenly curse strike on me. It feels so real…" "Come on!" A few voices sounded together. "What could be so wrong. Look at you. How could you possibly get stricken by something that advanced? You are having daydreams for sure. What a lunatic idea…" The lazy man humphed and frowned. He thought for a while but didn't think of anything. It had been such a long time. How did he remember when and where there was a man cursing him… Besides, he never feared the heavenly curse. It was just a bit difficult to take care of! Then he stood up excitedly and said, "Who would like to play a game with me. The loser will take off all the clothes and block the spiritual power, walk around the Chief Xie's place like the emperor in his new clothes. Go and say hello to the host. Just say hello, no endearment…" ch. 1046